1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of input devices for computers and in particular to an off-screen input device having the combined functions of a scanner, mouse, handwriting input and both a scanning and point-and-click bar code reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for performing multiple types of input functions for computers are known in the art. Jones et al., "Combination Mouse, Optical Scanner and Digitizer Puck," U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,843 (1990) shows a hand held input device which is operated as a mouse to move a cursor in a display, used as a hand held optical scanner for entering computer characters or graphic information from a worksheet, and used as a digitizing puck for tracing and digitizing lines or curves on a worksheet overlaid with a digitizing pad. Unit 9 within housing 10 is provided with function keys 12 on its upper side. The unit can be used without one of at least two heads plugged in as a mouse with track ball 30 and with transducers to determine X and Y movements. With the scanning head plugged in., the unit is used for scanning or if used as a mouse, a third scanning wheel gives the amount and direction travelled which can be used for additional commands in a CAD/CAM program. The scanning head includes a primed circuit board 90, an optical transducer such as a CCD 92, and a light source 98. A third position transducer has an encoder disk 118 for providing distance and direction information. Digitizer puck 22 includes a flux producing element which inductively couples with a plurality of grid conductors in a conventional digitizing pad 24 shown in FIG. 2 thereby providing the coordinates of the puck relative to the pad.
While Jones shows a multiple use, input, hand-held device, it depends upon electro-optical decoders or electromagnetic flux sensors to provide the input information. Jones fails to have a scanner for graphic input or to realize that his device has any utility as mouse or drawing pen.
Massoudi, "Method for Orienting a Dual Mouse Optical Scanner," U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,287 (1991), shows the use of a mouse on an orthogonal grid. In FIG. 1, scanner 10 is used on a transparent pad 12 which includes a grid pattern 13. The scanner has an array section 24 with a light source 30 and detector 32. Each mouse position sensor has a light source 26 and a detector 28. The detectors are either CCD's or other light sensitive devices. Transparency 12 is transparent to visible light but not to infrared or ultraviolet so that by providing an infrared or ultraviolet light source for the position sensors and visible light for the scanning sensors, the two systems work without interference. The system is put into operation by initializing at an origin location for the dual mouse and then turning the scanner in a circular motion from horizontal to vertical on the grid. The computer remembers the maximum distance, DY, as the space between the two mice.
Massoudi shows optical sensing from a grid pattern using linear CCD's as a detecting device. FIG. 2 illustrates the relationship between a canted line of CCD detectors 48 relative to grid pattern 50/54 which is printed, dyed or formed on the surface leaving open blocks 58.
Keiji, "Input Device Possessing Plural Functions," U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,227 (1992) shows an input device which incorporates a plurality of input functions for use with a personal computer. Device 1 can function either as a mouse or scanner with the mode being selected by switch 43. The mouse function is performed with a track ball 2 using orthogonally placed encoders 7 and 8 for sensing the direction of motion. The scanner function is performed using a reading device 20 which is comprised of a light source 28, photoarray diode 26 and encoder 40 for sensing direction and distance. Keiji is dependent upon electromechanical encoders to determine movement, but is relevant for showing both scanning and mouse functions in a single hand-held device.
Montgomery et al., "Optical Scanner Including Position Sensors," U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,544 (1989), shows an optical dual mouse and scanner for use in character recognition, photocopying or other types of applications. Device 14 has one or two optical mice 19, 150, see FIG. 7, using as a sensor CCD 16 and light source 21 diagrammatically depicted in FIGS. 2 and 6. In one embodiment where the device is used to scan text 12 on page 11 of book 10, two colored, lined, transparent sheets are used as indicia of the location. The lines are colored, for example, red for the vertical and green for the horizontal, with the mice having sensors sensitive to these two colors to determine the motion and distance of the scanner in the two directions. In another embodiment, the device and computer is connected to a printer for copying to an optical character recognition unit having algorithms for processing the data in black and white or various shades of gray. Other embodiments of the device call for mechanical scan constraint or ruler, for a screen for scanning a projected image and for arms for use on a drafting table. See for example the depictions of FIGS. 8a-c and FIG. 12.
Knoll et al., "Process for Picking Up Navigation Data," U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,526 (1988) shows a device using a line code lattice and a scanning pen. The lattice has a bar code structure for recognizing the difference between the vertical and horizontal lines. For example, the horizontal line is provided with two thick bars and one thin bar. The vertical bar is distinguished by having two thin bars and one thick bar. The lattice can also be color coded, printed on a map or on a transparent carrier.
Poland, "Bar Code Reader Configuration and Control Using a Bar Code Menu to Directly Access Memory," U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,058 (1989) shows a bar code reader and control system using a menu to ,invoke instructions or macros which directly access the system memory of the computer, electronic instrument, or a bar code reader. Bar code reader 11 is operated by entering commands on keyboard 12 or by scanning a menu 15 with scanner 13. Commands entered either by keyboard 12 or scanning pen 13 are used to reconfigure the system by adding or changing codes and their functions. The systems uses an interpreter routine in the operating system of the bar code reader. Poland can be used to configure and control not only a bar code reader, but any type of electronic instrument or microprocessor.
Each of these prior art devices use multiple independent means, such as a track ball and scanner, or if only a scanner is used, do not fully function to replace all the input modes of a mouse, scanner, handwriting input, and both a scanning and point-and-click bar code reader. What is needed is a apparatus and methodology which can be inexpensively implemented in which a single linear CCD array can be used for multiple modes of input including scanning, mouse input, handwriting input, and custom and standard bar code reading.